This invention relates to a flexible elongate device having a distal extremity with a vibratory impact tip and method particularly useful for catheters and guide wires.
In certain medical procedures, as for example in angioplasty procedures, lesions or stenoses have been encountered in vessels which are difficult to cross because they totally or almost totally occlude the vessel. Thus, there is a need for a device which will make it possible to penetrate and to cross such stenoses or lesions.